Half Life Sacrifice
by Satolol
Summary: Isaac Locke is a man who does not believe in the "Freeman's" noble quest. He just wants to get his life back. But when fate puts his life into the resistance Isaac will understand the true meaning of a sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

**Half-Life: Sacrifice**

**Short Bios**

Isaac Locke was a citizen who currently lived in City 17 he was separated from his family at 18 now at 26 he lives in an apartment with two other citizens named Rosie a 32 year old white female and Douglas a 30 year old African American male.

**Chapter One**

It was dark. Isaac was standing in a dark void looking at darkness. Isaac strained his eyes to see anything but there was nothing to see. Then he heard a voice that said one word.

"Freeeeemaaaaaaannnnn" the voice said. The darkness shifted into reality. Isaac was in the living room with the mattress. He was still in shock at what just occurred but figured that it was a bad dream. Isaac heard something sizzling in the kitchen. He got up and walked through the doorway. There was Rosie standing there with her brown hair in a tight bun. She was using a metal pan to cook some eggs. She noticed Isaac and said with a smile.

"Morning sunshine, how did you sleep?"

"Good." Isaac replied briefly. Rosie looked at Isaac with a raised eyebrow. She knew something was troubling him but she didn't want to pressure him into anything. She went back to cooking while Isaac sat on a old wooden chair. He rested his hands on his head, unaware to make of the nightmare last night. He's been having nightmares ever since he watched his parents and sister die right in front of him. He kept seeing his little sisters face every time he closed his eyes. His body trembled in fear but stopped when someone sat in front of him. Isaac lifted his head up and saw Doug staring at him. Doug opened his mouth and asked.

"Another nightmare?" Isaac nodded slightly which made Doug sigh.

"We need to take you to go get some help." He said sternly. Isaac stared at Doug while Rosie stayed quiet. Doug was always saying that Isaac needed help that he would not be living next to a psychotic individual. This angered Isaac. This man thought that he could replace his father that he could fill in those empty shoes. Isaac got up from the table and stomped away from the kitchen. Rosie tried to go after him but Doug gestured her to stay.

"Let him deal with it." Doug said. Isaac went back to his bed. He lay on the mattress with tears in his eyes. He faced the wall and drifted into a nightmare.

Isaac was inside a lab. There was a African American standing talking to some sort of creature with a single red eye. He gave the creature some sort of object. When Isaac tried to see what it was a noise came from the side of him. He saw man with a strange orange suit walk towards him. Isaac flinched but the man walked through him. Isaac was looking at the man. He was listening to the man before (Eli Vance) speak.

"Gordon Freeman let me get a look at you my god you haven't changed an iota how do you do it?" Suddenly a deep voice from nowhere said.

"Fiiiiind Freeeeeman." The dream broke when Isaac heard a loud knock.

Then a loud knock woke Isaac up. Isaac got up from his mattress and look around his room. There was nothing there. He still heard the knock even louder along with a loud raspy metallic voice that he recognized.

"Citizen open this door immediately or we will use force!"

"What the hell are the Cp's doing here?" Isaac thought. The noise also startled Douglas and Rosie as they were heading to the door. Isaac tried to reach the door but was hit by it when the combine kicked it open. Moments later he, Rosie, and Douglas were all on the floor facedown with their hands behind their head. The combine who appeared to be the leader was chattering on the radio. Isaac stood up from where he was and charged at the leader. Isaac punched the leader directly to the face. While the leader stumbled backwards the other combine grabbed Isaac by the arms and brought him back down to the ground. The leader got back up and pointed at him while saying.

"Take this one to the subway." Isaac looked at him with confusion and hate the combine returned the glance with the brute force of his stun stick. Feeling the shock and pain overtaking Isaac's body he blacked out.

**A/N: **This chapter got rewritten because some nice reviewer told me the faults in this. So yeah kudos to you dude thanks for the kinds words. Reviews are welcomed Flames are extinguished.

Oh and OC's are accepted until I don't need anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Isaac woke up in side a skinny and long corridor. The lights were flickering and noises where coming from all directions. Isaac looked around to see crowded passengers. They were all in tattered clothing with bags under their eyes and sunken cheeks. Isaac looked around for any familiar faces, but there were none. This horrified Isaac deeply. What if they did something horrible to them because of his act of defiance. He would never forgive himself if Rosie and even Doug were dead. They were the only thing keeping his world from turning upside down. Isaac decided that maybe they only captured him and not the others because of his aggression. When he stood up and tried walk down the aisle but the train suddenly shook violently and he lost his balance. If it weren't for the hand that reached out to grab him Isaac would have hit the floor. The Hand pulled him down to the floor. Isaac looked up at the owner of the hand. It was a man who appeared to be in his mid 40's He had gray hair but appeared to be in good shape despite his age. The man said to Isaac with a stern voice.

"Better get down kid."

"What are you talking about." Isaac replied looking a confused. Suddenly he heard a distant explosion. The train then screeched to a halt. Isaac was almost thrown across the aisle if he was standing up like the man warned him about. He looked at the man with bewilderment.

"How….How did you." Isaac tried to say. The Man reached into his black trench coat and pulled out a S&W magnum revolver. He pulled the Hammer back with his thumb and motioned Isaac to follow him. Isaac overheard the combine chattering then suddenly opening fire with their weapons. He also heard returning fire from a distance. After a few minutes there was silence. Then the train door slid open allowing the afternoon light to seep into the interior of the transport. Isaac, blinded by the sunlight strained to see who had killed the combines. A group of five rebels stood there. They had their weapons pointed at the passengers in the train. One of the rebel's asked.

"Hannibal?" The man that saved Isaac earlier broke from the crowd as he walked to the rebel who called him. The man now known as Hannibal put an hand on the rebel's shoulder and said.

"About…Damm… time Xander." Xander scoffed and said with a cocky voice.

"Well, next time you should lead the raid." Hannibal looked in Isaac's direction and muttered something to Xander who nodded in reply. Isaac looked around to see people hugging their loved ones. Suddenly a distant engine roar broke the silence. Everyone's face now changed from joy to horror. Hannibal yelled

"Quick grab a gun we got company!" Isaac grabbed one of the combine's over watch rifle. Although he never had experience with a gun he knew well who to point at and how to pull the trigger. The roar intensified until the origin came into view. The Combine drop ship zoomed overhead. Some of the citizens screamed in panic, others took cover in the nearby building. Isaac took aim at the incoming drop ship and put his finger ready on the trigger. Suddenly the ship landed fifteen meters from the group. The cargo doors opened up releasing its payload. Civil protection officers along with some soldiers marched out of the ship. They saw the rebels and readied their weapons.

"Open Fire!" Xander yelled. The rebels pulled the triggers on their guns as the combine did the same. Bullets bounced off some one of the concrete slabs Isaac was crouching behind. Isaac tried to aim his rifle but it wasn't in his hands anymore. The rifle was scattered on the ground broken. The Combine were slowly advancing across the train checkpoint. Isaac saw some of the rebels retreated to the houses, firing out of the windows. Isaac tried to run to the house but was blown back when a grenade hit the house. Isaac laid sprawled on the grass he got up and looked behind him. The combine were now closer and the rebels had to fall back. Isaac looked around for anything of usefulness. He saw a hand grenade laying on the ground. Isaac crawled to pick it up. He grabbed it with his hand and picked it up. He looked at the bridge's support beams.

"Hope this works." Isaac muttered to himself as he unpinned the grenade and ran towards the beams. Isaac stopped halfway and chucked the grenade. The grenade landed between the beam and exploded seconds later. The beams weakened and collapsed causing the combine to fall to their deaths. The rebels cheered for their short term victory. Isaac looked happy for what they accomplished but he noticed something moving. He looked at the source and saw to his horrification…a combine soldier. He was wounded but managed to pull out his sidearm. He pointed at Hannibal ready to kill him. Isaac charged at the combine. He felt like he was moving in slow motion. The combine noticed him and pointed directly at Isaac. Meanwhile Hannibal and the others noticed this. Some of them tried to ready their weapons but it was too late. The soldier pulled the trigger back, and the last Isaac heard was a loud bang. The world began spinning and fading.

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

Isaac woke to the sound of birds, Seagulls to be exact. He slowly opened his eyes but quickly closed him due to the change in light. He tried again and succeeded, his eyes now adjusting to all his new surroundings. He was inside a small room laying on a bed. There was a dresser next to the bed. On top of the dresser was some pain pills. He tried to grab the pills but was overwhelmed with a surge of pain in his side. Isaac tried to grab the pills again but instead rolled off the bed and landed with a heavy thud. After a few tries and some painful failures he managed to fully standup. He began to slowly move towards the door. Suddenly, he felt a sudden wave of dizziness and collapsed to the floor. The entire room was spinning in circles. Isaac tried to push himself up but his arms failed him. His vision was blurring, in a last ditch effort he rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling before blacking out.

Isaac was in and out of conciseness. He saw Hannibal standing next to his bed looking at him with a cigar in his mouth. Hannibal had a concerned expression on his face. The image became distorted and now Isaac saw a hole in the ceiling. He saw one of the combine drop ships zoom by. He heard muffled screams and gunshots. The last thing he heard was the sound of a rocket going off.

Isaac finally woke up from his comatose. He was in a different room with people standing around. They were all so busy treating wounded rebels that they did not notice Isaac sit up. Isaac looked around trying to figure out what has happened. There were some holes in the walls and the ceiling. There were a lot of wounded rebels in beds groaning from their wounds. Medic did their best to ease their comrades suffering, but occasionally some would grab a blanket and cover the rebels bodies before carrying them outside. Isaac swallowed hard, one of those bodies could easily have been him. Suddenly a voice caught his attention.

"And the triumphant hero lives." Said a man. Isaac looked at the man, he had dark aburn hair that was cut short. He had a medic's uniform with a combine insignia sown on his right sleeve. Isaac began to speak.

"Who are you?" The man chuckled and said.

"Names Simon, you?"

"Isaac Locke." Replied Isaac. Suddenly someone walked over to the duo and whispered something into Simon's ear. Simon nodded and glanced at Isaac for a moment before telling the man something else. The man saluted and walked out of the building. Simon reached under the bed and pulled out a set of crutches.

"Comeon we have a funeral to attend." Simon said.

**A/N:** Ok Every chapter is about a page worth. I've decided to bring something back from half life 1 into this story stay tuned for the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**Hey guys so far I'm doing my best to stick to doing this story. Reviews are appreciated and Flames…well ill read them just for kicks.

Chapter Four

The Funeral was horrible. Despite him not knowing these people Isaac felt a surge of guilt. The mourners were looking at him, trying to give him a reassuring smile but it made Isaac feel worse. They made him feel like it was his fault. He was glad when the funeral was over. He wanted to get away from this camp, get away from all this guilt and anger. Simon put a hand on Isaac's shoulder and told him he needs to follow him.

Isaac tried to keep pace with Simon but it wasn't easy having to use crutches. They walked past a group of refuges gathered around something. Isaac saw that some of them were giving him horrified looks. They looked at him as if he weren't supposed to be here. This gave him chills but he shrugged it off. He almost lost sight of Simon but quickly found him. Standing next to him was a aged man with a blue jacket and beanie to match with it. The man looked in Isaacs direction and spoke with a English accent.

"So this is him, this is the one Hannibal told me about." The man walked towards Isaac and was looking at him. Isaac felt his eyes moving all around him. The man was sizing him up just like a bully would do to choose their victim. The man now went back to where Simon was and whispered something to him. Simon nodded. The man looked at Isaac and said.

"You know lad you're not supposed to be alive." Isaac was taken back.

"Wha-what do you mean I'm not supposed to be alive." The man took a sigh and said. "When Simon here took a good look at your wound one of the bullets passed through you leg and another on passed directly through you lung." Isaac was in shock. He pulled up his shirt and sure enough where his lungs would be there was a bandage over it. Isaac now realized why everybody was staring at him. He somehow survived a near fatal wound while their loved ones were all dead. He felt like if he shouldn't be here. That's when Isaac heard a deep voice in his head.

"Find Freeman." The voice said. Isaac dropped his crutches and dropped to his knees. His head was pounding so very loudly in his skull. Simon rushed to his aid and picked him up. He put Isaac's arm over his shoulder and lifted him up. Isaac's face was still wincing from the pain. Then Isaac brain stopped pounding. He stood back up without the help of his crutches. Simon was in shock. "How is Isaac standing?" He thought. "That bullet would of but him in bed for another week or two but there he is standing like if nothing's wrong." Isaac looked also puzzled but told the man.

"I need to find someone." The man bowed and replied.

"Colonel Odessa Cubbage at your service_!_" Isaac stood silent for a minute and then whispered something into Odessa's ear. The man nodded and said.

"Yes….Mhmmm….ok…of course." Odessa pointed Isaac to a building and Isaac thanked him before walking towards the building. Simon walked up to Odessa and asked.

"Who did he want to find?" Odessa replied.

"Isaac wanted to find that Freeman fellow, you know the one that arrived earlier." Simon nodded. He saluted Odessa and walked off. Simon walked behind a building. After making sure the coast was clear he pulled out a radio. He set the frequency and pushed the talk button.

"I've found him." Simon said.

**A/N: **Well that was an interesting turn of events. I hope you are all enjoying reading this as I am writing it. Reviews are appreciated and Flames….are for CAMP FIRE SONGS! Also I've decided to create a little Q/A with the characters. I will take questions and give it to the staff to awnser them. Here is a demo

Q: **To Isaac:** Who is the voice in your head?

**Isaac:** Hell if I know, all i know is that it wants some guy named Freeman.

Q: **To Simon: **Who were you talking to on the radio?

**Simon: **Thats a need to know basis and you don't need to know. (Walks away)

**Author: And thats all folks. If you want to ask questions please PM me and I will send it to the Staff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hello my beloved readers (Snobby much?) it is Friday and I have a lot of spare time so let's get cracking shall we?

Chapter Five

Isaac and a man called O'Neil where in a heated argument. (*Description time* O'Neil is a five foot man with balding hair and a prickly brown mustache. He is wearing a polo shirt with a long green apron over it) Isaac wanted to "borrow" the scout car that he had. Isaac knew he wouldn't be able to return it soon but that didn't stop him from trying to take it. O'Neil must have sensed it too because he wouldn't budge to let Isaac through the garage. Isaac was getting agitated by O'Neil's sheer stubbornness.

"Fight himmmmmmm." The voice whispered in his head.

"Shut up." He muttered. O'Neil believed Isaac was talking to him. O'Neil grabbed a wrench from the work bench and charged at Isaac. At first Isaac covered his head with his hands but something took over his body. He sidestepped the swing and countered with a hook to the nose. O'Neil lost his footing and fell on his back with a hard thump. Not satisfied Isaac put his foot on top of O'Neil's throat. Isaac pressed downwards crushing the life out of O'Neil. O'Neil tried to reach for Isaac grabbing the material of his pants, but his hand suddenly went limp. Isaac had had evil grin on his face. Suddenly the grin disappeared Isaac fell on his knees. All the strength faded from his body. His hands were trembling refusing to stop. He stared at his hands in horror. He killed a man in cold blood all for a stupid car. Isaac refused to stare at the body unable to forgive him at what he's done. Isaac now realized that he needed to leave right away. He stood up and began searching for things he could find useful. After all his searching he found: the car keys, a map of the city…or what's left of it and finally a 9mm handgun with one clip of ammo. Isaac put the things in a shoulder backpack and opened the door to the garage.

The garage was dimly illuminated by a single lamp hanging from the ceiling. Inside the room there was an object covered in a tarp blanket. Isaac lifted the blanket off of the object and to his amazement was a dirty but stable muscle car. Even though the car appeared to be old it should be able to take him. He opened the passenger door and tossed his back pack inside. He peered inside the car. The car had cow hide seats that appeared to be very worn out but still in good condition. Isaac began to examine the interior of the car. He was so distracted that he did not hear the closing of the door or the footsteps approaching. Suddenly Isaac heard a familiar voice.

"If you wanted to leave this place you could have just asked." Isaac whipped around to see Simon standing there with his arms crossed. Simon had a backpack as well as an assault rifle slung over his shoulder. Isaac was shocked. How was he going to explain the death of O'Neil…..accident..no Simon was a medic he would find out that he was a murder.

"I-It was an accident." Isaac began to stammer. Simon shook his head.

"Don't worry I'm not going to turn you in, I am here to escape with you." Simon said. His words surprised Isaac.

"What do you mean you want to escape, don't you like it here?" Isaac said. Simon scoffed. "Yeah I'd rather go head to head against a strider than stay another minute with that blubbering idiot" He searched around the room. "Listen I know a place where we can be safe and happy." Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"That's impossible where is this place?" Isaac asked. Simon then replied.

"Not here, the guards are going to check here and find O'Neil." He paused for a moment and then continued. "So unless you want to stay here we need to get moving."

"Right." Isaac said. Isaac got into the car and inserted the keys into the ignition and turned it. The car roared to life followed by the sound of the car's engine. Simon pushed a button on the garage door and watched the doors move upward. Isaac drove slowly out of the garage and allowed Simon to enter the car. The made a right turn and proceeded up the road. They arrived at the gate and waited until the guard on duty was at the driver window. He looked inside and said something.

"Ok looks like your all ready to go now, hey by the way did you see O'Neil in there?" Isaac's color left his body, Simon noticed this and answered the guard.

"No haven't seen him."

"Ugh that guy owes me a beer, oh well." The guard looked disappointed but he walked to the control booth and pulled the lever. The gate began opening up with a loud and annoying _Creak_. After the gate fully opened Isaac drove the car into the dark tunnel.

"Have a good one." The guard yelled but they probably couldn't hear him. He flipped the lever back into place and watched the gate go down. Afterwards he walked by O'Neil's garage. When he passed he had a very bad feeling. He looked at the door and remembered what Simon said. "No haven't see him." The he remembered how the kid acted weird, how he suddenly lost color. The guard but his hand around the handle of the knob and gave it a turn.

Isaac and Simon made it way past the outpost. Even if they sounded the alarm they wouldn't be that stupid to go looking for them. They made it to an abandoned house and decided to stay there. Isaac slept with his back against the wall. When Simon volunteered to take watch Isaac didn't argue. He closed his eyes and drifted off into his dreams.

**A/N: Well that was fun to right I'm making the next chapter even faster because I've got my writing mojo back (Pfft writing mojo that's stupid.) Anyways I have already decided on how this story will end….and well I think it is kinda cool. No Q/A today because no one has asked our staff any questions *Forever alone*. Anyway I will See you around. Reviews are loved flames are for Dragons**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Nothing important to say**

**Chapter 6**

The dream turned out to be a horrible nightmare. Isaac was dreaming about him standing outside his old apartment. He was wearing a red jack with blue jeans. His hair was short and combed nicely. He walked towards the door and put his hand on the door knob.

"Don't open the door." Isaac's dream self said but his words weren't coming out meanwhile his visual form opened the door and went inside. Isaac followed himself up the stairs. He wished he could do something, do something to prevent this from ever happening but there was nothing he could do to prevent what was going to happen. Isaac watched as he opened the door. Isaac followed himself inside. What he saw almost made his heart crawl up his throat. Sitting there was his family all enjoying the TV. Back then the combine allowed television but only reruns of shows nothing like the news. Isaac watched his little sister Sophie color in her favorite coloring book. She was coloring a bear in the woods . Isaac started to smile but suddenly he heard a loud bang coming from the door. When his dad went to go get the door it was kicked open.

Simon had been laying on the bed navigating the maps. He was trying to find all routes available to him in case the main one did not work. He was focused into his work when he suddenly heard Isaac scream.

"No no please don't hurt her please." Isaac was saying. There were tears rolling down his eyes. Simon jumped out of the bed and grabbed hold of Isaac's shoulders and began shaking him. Suddenly Isaac's eyes flew open. His eyes were bloodshot as if he were a hunted animal. Simon gave Isaac a good slap on the cheek which seemed to refocus him. Isaac shook his head and squinted trying to get his bearings.  
>"Isaac what's wrong why were you screaming?" Simon asked. Isaac shuddered violently and remained quiet. "Did something happen to you?" Simon asked. Isaac slowly nodded his head. "Something traumatic I suppose?" Simon questioned. Isaac nodded again. "What was it?" Simon asked. Isaac sighed heavily and then spoke. "When I was eighteen…..I lost my parents to the combine." Simon nodded. "Hmmm and you still have nightmares about it huh." Isaac sigh heavily and replied.<p>

"Yeah….look I don't really want to talk about it right now." Simon nodded and spoke with a sense of understanding.

"I see well don't worry I won't pressure you into anything." Isaac shifted into a comfortable position. Simon went back to plotting the route. None of them spoke for the rest of the night.

It was daylight and the duo were in the car riding along the ruins of the highway. They were trying to find the fastest way to Simon's destination. Isaac said they should get off the highway in fear of the combine or resistance discovering them. Simon suggested that they stay on the highway until they reach the canals. Every time Isaac asked where they were heading Simon would just say that he has a friend in an outpost. After that he would ignore any other questions Isaac would ask. Finally Simon stopped the car. The highway had a broken section that would be impossible to cross. Isaac got out of the car and walked towards the edge. He peered over and didn't like what he saw. The opening led straight down to the bottom. He saw the missing piece of the highway, it was submerged in seawater. Isaac stepped away from the edge. He turned to Simon who was still in the car. Isaac yelled.

"Dude there is no way we could drive across the bridge is completely broken and the fall would probably kill us." Simon replied.

"Get in I have an idea." Isaac jogged to the car and got inside. He looked at Simon and asked.

"What's your idea?" Simon put his seat belt on and Isaac followed suit. He then began backing up the car. Isaac then asked.

"What are you…" Suddenly Simon slammed his foot on the accelerator. The wheels screeched and the car jerked forward. Isaac felt like his face was peeling off. He grabbed the arm rest very tightly. The car was gaining speed and the abyss was getting closer and closer. 

"Simon are you outta your Damm mind?" yelled Isaac. Suddenly he felt weightless. The car was in midair. Right now everything felt in slow motion. Suddenly as the car made contact with the road again Isaac felt his breakfast crawl up his throat. He swallowed it back down giving him a violent shudder. Simon paid no attention to this as he now looked ecstatic at the stunt he had just pulled off. Isaac shook his head and not rested his head against the seat and decided he could catch a nap without Simon doing any more crazy stunts.

Isaac awoke to realize the car was stopped. He was at some sort of facility. Isaac looked to find Simon gone. Isaac exited the car with caution. He kept his hand on the USP Match. He began to talk to the entrance of the facility. He looked at the door and noticed something wrong immediately. The door looked like it had been kicked off its hinges. Isaac now pulled out the USP. He aimed it at the door, prepared to shoot anything and proceeded inside.

Some of the lights in the building were flickering. Isaac noticed blood staining all over the wall. Some of it was smeared but other things he could see were hand prints.

"What the hell happened here?" Isaac asked himself. He was now in the office section of the building. There were desks pilled on each other forming a barricade. Isaac kept shifting his eyes nervously around the room. There were signs of struggle but where were the bodies? Isaac shifted his head slightly to the right to catch a glimpse of a young girl. Isaac now turned his attention to where the girl was standing. On instinct he ran after her. He followed her to a hallway with doors lined up on the sides and one door at the end. He saw the girl enter the door and decided to follow her. He put his hand on the handle and turned it, opening the metal door with a loud creak. Isaac scanned the room. There was nothing in the room except for a window with bars and a large wood closet. He figured the girl was hiding in there. Isaac said softly.

"Hey little girl are you in there, come on out I'm not going to hurt you." There was no reply. Isaac took a step towards the closet and heard something move inside. He took another step…and another. He was now five inches from the closet.

"it's okay I'm not going to…." Isaac began to say. Suddenly something popped out of the closet and caused Isaac to fall backwards. Suddenly the object fell on Isaac. Isaac screamed and rolled to the sided and crawled away from the object. When he felt his back touch the corner of the wall he began hyperventilating. That's when he got a good look at what it was. The object was a skeleton of a small child.

Suddenly Isaac felt like vomiting, his entire body was stressed. He began hyperventilating again. Looking madly from left to right Isaac saw the walls were closing in on him. He was becoming entombed in the ever darkening room. He closed his eyes and let out a scream.

**A/N: Well sorry that took a while I'll be sure to get back on track thanks for the views.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Simon was sitting on the bench with a cup of fresh black coffee. He was trying to enjoy himself but he kept thinking about Isaac's mental status. He should have never left him alone in the car. The poor sap saw all the horrible things in that building. It drove him over the edge, when they found him he was in a fetal position saying something Simon could not understand. The sound of the door opening broke Simon out of his trance. Simon looked to his right and saw Joey. Joey was one of the medics who were working with Kathleen to analyze Isaac. Simon asked. "Any news good or bad I'll take it?" Joey replied. "Kathleen sent me to get you…you want to see this for yourself." Isaac set the cup down and sat up; he followed Joey through the double doors. They walked down the hallway passing doors that have patients in the rooms. Soon they stopped at a door labeled 115. Joey opened the door and held it open so Simon could proceed inside. Kathleen was looking at some paperwork. She was wearing a red Harvard shirt underneath a white lab coat. She was sitting in a chair across from the bed Isaac was laying on. Simon decided to break the silence by clearing his throat. Kathleen looked up the paper work to see Simon. She gave him a small smile. Simon asked. "Any news on Isaac doc?" This made Kathleen frown a bit but she then spoke. "Simon there is a lot of news for you and I don't think you will like it.

Isaac sat up from where he lay. He looked at his surroundings. He was on some sort of platform that was floating in the middle of nowhere. Isaac stood up and moved to the edge and peered over it. He saw other platforms leading down to one massive platform. Isaac strained his eyes to see faint figures moving below. He moved back from the edge. "Well I have only one way down huh." Isaac said to himself. How ridiculous of a decision but he did not see any other way. Isaac remembered that the platform was only a few feet down but it was still a ways across. How was he supposed to cover that distance, jump it? The idea was dangerous but that's when he realized that this place was not earth but some other planet. Which probably means the gravity will be lighter which would allow him to jump farther. He decided to test his little theory out. He jumped from where stood, the results where more than expected. He jumped high but he was floating higher than needed. He began panicking as his body was going higher and higher. He began flailing his arms and legs in a fruitless attempt.

Simon and Kathleen were talking about Isaac's condition when Isaac's body suddenly went into a seizure. They both rushed to the bed. Isaac was gasping for air. His entire body was in a spasm. "What's happening to him?" Simon asked. Kathleen tried to hold Isaac down. "Help me with him. Simon quickly took Kathleen's position and held Isaac to the bed. Kathleen pulled out a stim-pack from her satchel and quickly ran to Isaac and injected him with it. Isaac's body stiffened up before going completely limp. "What just happened?" Simon questioned. "I don't know." Replied Kathleen "But I do know that something is very wrong here. She now sprouted a look of concern for Isaac. She then looked back at Simon. "Why don't you check with Andrew I am pretty sure he can give some work for you. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay and keep an eye on Isaac with you?" Simon asked. Kathleen shook her head. Simon turned around and headed out the door. After a few moments confirming that he left. Kathleen stood next to Isaac and placed her hand on his forehead. Feeling the warmth of his face she softly spoke. "Let's hope I'm wrong"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8**

"Come on, come on lads!" A voice said with a heavy Scottish accent. Three rebels were running through a make shift obstacle course. They vaulted over logs and crawled under barbed wire. They each wore looks of exhaustion but they continued on as the voice kept throwing insults at them. "Yew run slower than a two legged headcrab!" the voice shouted. Simon was watching this with a look of amusement. He saw the man yelling at the three rebels. He was mid-height, orange hair covered in a red military beret, and the most distinguishing feature about him is that he had an eye patch covering his right eye. Simon walked toward the drill instructor with his eyes still transfixed on the trio of rebels.

Suddenly the drill instructor materialized right next to the unaware Simon and asked. "Good afternoon laddie what is your business here?" Simon was so startled that he stumbled backwards and almost fell. The man gave a hearty laugh. "Ahhh, that always gets the new ones." The man said wiping a tear from his left eye. "Are you Andrew?" Simon asked. The man looked at Simon for a moment. He then said. "Ah so Miss Rosenthal sent yew, well welcome the Fighting 22nd my name is Andrew but most call me Andy." Andy then gave Simon a handshake. "Simon, Simon Carver" Simon said as he let go. "Well Simon it's good to meet you, I was told by Miss Rosenthal that you have experience in combat situations." Simon nodded briefly. "Would you care to show these men how the professionals do it?" Andy asked. Simon replied "Let's do this."

A few minutes later Simon was out of his civilian attire and into a standard resistance outfit. He was now standing on the starting point for the obstacle course. "Alright Simon this is what you have to do." Andy said. "First you need to climb over the wall; next you have to zip-line across and land on the target. Next you will have to take the weapon on the table and shoot the three targets without missing. After that you will proceed through the door to the next part, understood." "Crystal sir!" Simon replied. "Alrighty then when you hear the bell go off that signals for you to go." Andy said. Andy turned towards the three rebels who are standing staring at Simon. "You three best pay attention if you want to survive." One of the rebels scoffed. "Yeah right who is this guy Gordon Freeman." He said. Andy pressed the button next to him which signaled the bell, Simon began running. Simon vaulted over the three logs and made it to the wall. He grabbed the rope and began his climb. Getting up was pretty simple, it reminded him of boot camp. Simon made it to the top of the tower and immediately jumped on to the zip line he was now whizzing to the next location. He leaped off the zip line and landed with a roll. He looked at the table and noted the sub-machine gun. His hand instinctively grabbed for it. He inspected the gun for any malfunctions that would hinder his performance. After he was sure the gun would work Simon took aim and fired at the three targets without missing a shot. He set the gun down on the table and sprinted towards the finish line. The bell sounded which signaled the end of the course. Andy turned towards the three rebels and said. "Now that's how you run a course."

Simon grabbed a plastic bottle of water. He looked at it with curiosity and slightly smiled. "It's a shame that these are so rare to find." Simon thought to himself as he hungrily gulped down the water stored inside of it. Out of the corner of his eye Simon saw Andy move towards him with big smile. "Well laddie you sure those cadets a run for their money, with men like you we are sure to win the war." Andy said with slight optimism in his voice. Simon chuckled at this and replied. "Well Andy I am afraid to say that there is only one of me and thousands of them." "I like those odds." Said Andy. "Come on to my office I want to show you something." When they walked pass the rebels Andy stopped abruptly and turned towards the rebels. He pointed a finger at them and yelled. "You three are going to run this course till supper!" "But…but." The middle rebel stuttered. "NOW!" Andy shouted which caused the trio to scurry to the starting point.

Simon and Andy took a seat in his office. Andy sat in a lounge chair behind the desk and promptly set his feet on the table. "Take a seat." He said. Simon sat in the chair in front of Andy's desk. "Simon your skills at the course where remarkable I have only seen your skills in a few other people and they are veterans of previous wars." "So Simon care to tell me a little bit about you and your friend in the medical wing?" "I was born into war you can say let's leave it at that, as for Isaac….well I found in in Odessa's place at the coast guy was unconscious for a week or so. He missed out on the arrival of Gordon Freeman man you should have seen that guy took out a chopper all by himself." Isaac said. "So what about you what's your story?" "During the combine genocide war my father was a violinist he used to play beautiful music such as Beethoven's symphonies for his family. We used this as morale to show the world was not lost. The combine saw this the same way. So one night when we all slept the combine sent one of their men armed with an incinerator unit and burned everyone in the room alive. The only reason why I'm still here is because I was in the next room with a window leading straight down into the river. I wanted to drown myself for my cowardly behavior but fate had other plans. I ended up being washed to shore in front of a civil protection officer. That's when my thirst for vengeance took over me. I tackled the combine and pressed my thumbs against his eyes until they pushed down into his sockets. I knew that they would find me soon so I ran and kept on running until I found this place. I now train these recruits so they will have the chance to protect their families, a chance I threw away." Wow that's pretty deep Andy, I'm sorry about what happened to your family." Simon said. "Don't be its not your fault that they are gone it is my own." Andy replied.

Isaac opened his eyes slowly. The light was so intense it felt like someone was pointing a flashlight right at him. Suddenly he felt a presence in the vicinity of the area. He fully opened his eyes to see a girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She had toned skin but her eyes something was wrong with her eyes. Instead of being brown, blue, green, hazel, they were bright orange with yellow pupils. She had a face of concern and was staring directly at him. He felt like she was staring right into his very soul. The woman said one single sentence that would unfold into some more sinister. "I know who you are."

**A/N: Hey guys hoped you enjoyed this episode. I do apologize for not getting this done sooner you can yell at me all you want. Anyways I have decided since FF is allowing me to upload some pictures I will draw some of the main characters. Reviews are welcome Flames are for Spies. Update 07/12/2012 I have uploaded a sketch of Simon Issac will be up next hopefully tomorrow because it is really late now and I need my beauty sleep.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Somewhere in New heaven (The name of the rebel base)**_

Two rebels where standing on the roof of a building. They were holding their assault rifles in an immature fashion such as placing the back end of the rifle in front of their crotches and making remarks about. "Who's bigger?" Then after a short moment of silence they busted out laughing. Minutes later they were still standing and looking off into the distance in silence. One of them broke the silence with the most IMPORTANT QUESTION OF ALL TIME. "Do you ever wonder why we are here?" Asked the rebel. The other rebel was about to answer his question when suddenly his head violently exploded which caused grey matter and skull fragments to splatter all over his comrade. The rebel tried to yell but he felt his throat being sliced open horizontally. Clutching his throat and gasping he turned to see his attacker. Standing there in black combine armor the assassin kicked him off the platform.

At first Isaac was confused at what the woman said to him.

"Huh wha-what are you talking about?" Isaac said. Before she replied the doors busted open and Simon rushed in along with two other rebels armed with sub-machine guns.

"Good you're awake, now get up something is going on." Simon said.

Isaac got into uniform; after he was done he quickly followed Simon who was giving uneasy glances to the woman with them.  
>"Who are you exactly?" Isaac asked the female. She turned to face him and replied<p>

"Dr. Elizabeth Rosenthal." She extended her hand and Isaac shook it. They rounded a corner which was flooded with confused people. They all had looks of concern written on their faces. The crowd was making so much that Isaac could not hear what everyone was saying. Suddenly the corridor shook violently. People looked all around in mixed faces of fear and panic. Suddenly a voice spoke amidst the crowd. "Everyone calm down we are trying to figure out what is going on topside, we have already sent response teams out to reestablish uplink to white forest. Simon nudged Isaac on the arm. "Come on we are needed at the armory." Simon said. Isaac followed Simon as they navigated through the sea of distraught people. They finally found the sign that pointed to the direction of the armory. Simon entered the four-digit passcode. The door opened and they went inside.

Inside the armory, there was an assortment of weapons and ammunition. Simon tossed Isaac a combat vest. "Put it on." Simon said. Isaac did as he instructed. Once the vest was on Simon handed him a handgun. "Do you know how to shoot one of these?" Simon asks. "More or less." Simon replied hesitantly taking the gun from Simon. "Well that will have to do." Simon said. Simon grabbed an AR2 overwatch rifle from the table. He examined it lightly then cocked it back.

"Let's move." Simon said. They both rushed out of the building and followed a squad of rebels. The squad of rebels stopped outside a double-door which leads outside the compound. The squad of rebels all gave each other nervous looks and glances. The rebels needed to open the door but no one dared for fear of what lay behind it.

"Oh for F&%$s sake!" Simon said irritated. He walked up to the door and kicked it open. Bright lights and Smoke flooded the hallway. Isaac covered his eyes to shield himself. After the smoke cleared Isaac opened his eyes. It was absolute chaos: Combine helicopters swooped over the building. Combine and rebel forces bother clashed in a shower of muzzle flashes, explosions, and screaming. Isaac quickly ran to the nearest piece of cover as a helicopter was passing by for a strafe run. The bullets hit and ricocheted off the concrete slab Isaac was taking cover behind. He looked around for Simon but there was no sign of him. Isaac fumbled for his handgun. He pulled it out and checked the magazine. There were seven shots plus one in the chamber. His chances of getting out of this mess were slim but it was better than nothing. Isaac peaked from his concrete slab to inspect the situation. The Combine was appearing to have the edge in this firefight. They were pushing the Rebels all the way back the compound. If they reach the compound then all those citizens would not even stand a chance. Isaac looked around and saw an opportunity. The Combine have taken over the exterior security station, if he could get to the station he could reactivate the defenses and drive the Combine out.

Simon was taking shelter inside a nearly intact building. The Combine was absolutely relentless. They were pushing the rebels back and soon they will be overrun. Simon fired another burst of his AR2 rifle. One Combine soldier dropped like a sack of potatoes only to be replaced by another.

"This isn't going well." Simon said as more rounds were being fired.

"Are you kiddin' I'm having a great time." Andy hollered as he fired some pipes from his grenade launcher. Simon rolled to a next piece of cover just as a combine fired an RPG. The blast rocked the building. "I don't think this building can take another hit like that. Simon fired into the open and getting a few kills. Suddenly the far section of the building exploded in a massive fireball.

"Striders!" someone yelled. The familiar sounds of the hulking tripods with mounted particle cannons were looming over the battlefield. "Where's our rockets." One of the rebels said. "We lost them when the security station was taken over." Another replied. Simon grabbed the rebel by the arm. "Can you send anyone there to reactivate it?" Simon asked. "Yeah your friend was already heading up there last time I checked." The rebel replied. Simon was wide eyed in surprise. He quickly took off in pursuit of Isaac.

Isaac was running through the battlefield without stopping. He ignored both the Combine and the resistance. When he arrived at the entrance of the security station he elbow dashed the door. Thankfully the door was rusted so it broke on the first try. He fell forward with the door and immediately scrambled to his feet. He quickly rushed to the console and looked at the screen. He saw binary coding and a bunch of other numbers and symbols he did not understand. Suddenly his radio went off and Isaac answered it.

"Hello?" said Isaac.

"Isaac it's me Simon listen I need you to go to the console and type in karma do you understand the code is karma." Simon yelled. Isaac quickly rushed to the console and typed in the code. The machine whined for a few seconds then gave a confirming beep, Isaac breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, the machine spouted out an error code. A robotic voice spoke. "Error automatic targeting disabled please use manual targeting until problem is resolved. "Oh you gotta be kidding me." Isaac growled. He saw the controls for the turret and quickly ran to it. He climbed in the seat and put his arms on the rests. The chair lifted up from the ground and onto the roof. The turret linked up with the chair. Isaac aimed at the Combine army, closed his hands around the triggers, and squeezed them. Not much was going on in Isaacs mind for those few minutes. The only thoughts were to shoot kill and shoot kill. Isaac was starting to enjoy watching these combine being dismembered at the hands of his gun. A grin started to appear on his face. He kept on the triggers until there was no ammunition left. He looked around and saw the combine were retreating back. "I did it." Isaac thought. A figure moved into his line of vision, before he could react a powerful blow knocked him in the side of the head. Isaac collapsed in the chair. His vision slowly fading away just like his memories.


End file.
